Talk:Bennu
Pretty easy solo for beastmaster, used dipper yuly with RR/DG/FF atmas. --AngryKitty 19:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Duo'd 99 PLD/RDM and 99 NIN/WAR with ease. PLD had Almace and NIN had Kannagi but judging from the ease of the fight, I would say it's not a necessity. Very basic stuff. Chain Blade: Hi and Chant Du Cygne for some added damage from a Darkness chain. Paladin keeps both cured. Dread Wind might seem troublesome, but it's really not as bad as it was when the level cap was lower. Used Apoc, RR and Gnarled Horn as PLD and didn't have any issues with MP. (Fealty and Convert available if need be.) Duo'd RDM/WHM + BLU/WAR (dual boxed). Was not an easy fight. I used MM and VV atmas along with the atma this NM drops to mitigate his additional effect wind damage (killed him previously with ls). Did not work very well at all. The damage remained about the same. Next time I do it I'm going to use the Zenith atma as it will reduce both the physical and magic damage. Regardless, it can be duo'd, probably a lot easier by someone not dual boxing. Keep slow up at all times, he attacks very fast. The new blink spell and actinic burst are invaluable. Also equip MDB job trait. While you are terrorized all the nm's attacks are criticals!! Be ready for spam cure. Damage was mainly done with QC and Sanguine Blade. Disseverment poison sticks, Delta plague does NOT stick unfortunately (tried many times).--Billzey 09:54, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **Trio'd 7 times with zenith atma equipped + MM + VV. Much much easier fight. Zenith atma makes a huge difference. Took Linkshell to this fight about 15 of us, I was only one on NM 90THF/NIN, had x2 RDMs for cures, buffs and debuffs. Rest of ls was for Red !!, Blue!! and Grellow!!. Stupid easy NM to tank, keep everyone out of AoE, Had BRD keeping songs on me(x2 Haste) very easy NM. Got one shotted, had members kite till i Hp/d and came back. Np. ---Omnicry, KingsofGilgamesh--- 90THF/NIN & SCH Duo'd this about 4-5 times. Very simple fight. Posed no threat. Bennu really doesn't need to be enfeebled or nuked, but it helped speed the fight along. Used Auric Knife to limit his TP (But I did notice he used Dread Wind more when his TP gain was slowed.), and an eva/haste setup. Razed Ruins Atma/Atma of Apoc/Siren Shadow atmas. Hardest part was getting the Resplendent Quill without procing Red. Bennu took about 10-15 minutes, and getting his pop item took about 10 minutes (Longer when waiting for respawn or when KI didn't drop.). --(Nihl) Tikal 20:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd a few times as NIN95/WAR47 and a WHM95/BLM47. Very straightforward fight, killed in under 5 minutes. Solo 12/1/11 - Pretty easy fight as DNC/NIN. Atmas: CD, SS, RR. Merits: Full. Weapons: Daka +2 and Parazonium +3. For the most part he didn't touch me, but when he did, he was chunking about 300+ even with Fan Dance on. Basic strat: Keep FD up, keep shadows up, and WS+WS+SC as necessary. I built 300 tp on the local birds before engaging. Once I engaged, I Climaxed (lol), Rudra, NFR, RF, and then Rudra again for Darkness. When Climax and NFR were down, I did Rudra + Evis for Darkness. For the most part he didn't give me any trouble. The only time I felt a twinge of panic was when he got down to 10%. His accuracy seemed to go up a LOT, lol. I was having trouble keeping pace with his hits. Thankfully I had a Revitalizer temp item on me and did the Climax Darkness combo twice and offed him good. Fight was about 20 mins. I only fought him once, so maybe I got lucky. It is important to note that I NEVER got Terror'd during the fight. Crazy, right? Perhaps I just got lucky... I fought him on Lights Day. - Orinjina from Odin DNC/NIN Atma:C&D/GH/RR full merit/furtherance abyssites very easy fight, took about 20min. ~Zerap. 4/29/11 Went with 5 people. THF/NIN, RDM, BRD, BLM, and WAR. KI fight was extremely easy.... reading these few posts made me very over confident. Simply put we got rolled. THF had 2k hp and died in a couple hits after terror. Crits were around 600 each. Changed setup to MNK (5500HP), WHM, BLM, BRD, and RDM. MNK just didn't do enough damage and WHM ran out of MP around 85%. I saw 2 people MNK and WHM duo this guy easily.... Not sure what the deal was the MNK said Atma of the Gnarled Horn was the reason. Counters were 200+ for him, our MNK was around 30. I think we could have done it with another WHM to alternate but it would have been a very long fight. Maybe 25-30min. Hope this helps. User:CharunSylph :This being Abyssea, difficulty of NMs widely varies depending on each players' atmas and abyssites. A person decked out in 3 of the best atmas and maxed abyssites of merit/furtherance will certainly fare better than one with only a single atma and no abyssites. This is why most testimonials include which atmas the players were using. Good luck in the future! --Zatias 20:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) An easy, if not long (15mins~), fight as 90BST/45DNC. Did this solo w/ Dipper Yuly, and using dual -10 pet PDT axes as well as Anwig Salade w/ -10 pet DT. Atma's used were: Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Siren Shadow and Atma of the Ducal Guard which is the crucial atma for this strat to work. Once Ducal Guard is in effect, Bennu only hits Dipper for around 30-50 damage, when it's making contact that is. I was tempted to use Atma of the Apocalypse instead of Siren Shadow but, I opted for the extra evasion/attack. And it paid off seeing as how I was never near death. I was actually dual boxing a WHM friend, so technically this was a duo, but all I really did was cure myself after the Dread Wind's, and use Flash/Dia/Dispel occasionally. As for the fight, just make sure you're actually meleeing w/ your pet and use Box Step to speed up the kill. For pet food, I use a specific build that has Zeta's healing for 1.7k'ish (I personally prefer using Zeta's so this way I keep my pet just below 50% and always have Ducal Guard active) and Eta's for 2.2k'ish, but again, I prefer Zeta's when inside abyssea. This can certainly be done solo, you'll just have to use up your TP to heal after Dread Wind's, but certainly no need for a healer. All-in-all a very easy fight, just somewhat long and I only did this as is for a friend who needed win, other wise I really wouldn't recommend this method, but it can certainly be done. Good luck to any BST's who attempt this. Phoenix: Reddx 16:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Soloed last night as BST/NIN 99. Just wanted to add to above post that Yuly seems to work much better for this than Falcorr since Bennu's attacks are wind based and Yuly is wind-resistant. I just stood off and let Yuly do the work. Reward with pet food zeta as required. PDT axesx2, AF2+2 pants, Anwig Salade, Ducal Guard. Midnightjade, Quetzalcoatl. ---Solo--- 28/11/2011 NIN/DNC solo. Atmas RR, GH, Apoc. Used normal Haste set up but with boxers mantle and Ungur Boomerang just for a little evasion. Kannagi (85) Kamome. Triggered yellow luckily with Katon. Like the dnc solo above, I did not get terrored throughout this fight at all. Mitchum of Shiva. Edit: Did again today 12/9/2011. Used Dread Wind, put on evasion gear and waited out the terror then recast shadows. Was not an issue. Mitchum. 99RUN/RDM Solo Full AF, atmas MC,RR,VV used wind based runes and baraero. Was never in any danger whatsoever. No cures used. The fight was so easy I went /WAR on other fights, auto-regen is enough to keep you topped off. -Kwate 9/13